Into the Slytherin Common Room
by reeby10
Summary: This is a James Potter, Lucius Malfoy slash. Contains non-con and possibly OOC-ness. Rated M. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Still do not own... and with that lawsuit going on at the moment I don't think I want to!! XD

**Warning:** Slash, Non-con, rape. Possibly OOC-ness (my friend thought James didn't struggle enough XD)

**A/N:** So I was going to try to post this last Tuesday (4 days ago) but I got caught up in reading fics. Then I was going to post it Wednesday but we had a thunderstorm so the computer was off then the power went out. I actually wrote this part of the author's note on Wednesday by candle light because I was bored. But I obviously didn't get it up... And I feel really bad about it. I mean, I haven't posted anything in like a month!! That may not seem like very long but to me it is!

But here it finally is!! I really don't think its that great. I left it for like 4 days before I finally made myself finish it. I'm pretty unhappy with it... well at least the rape scene (isn't that all of it?? XD) but I kept forgeting to go read some good rapes to get some inspiration. So ya'll have to do with my forced imagination. Well at this rate my author's note is going to be as long as my story si... enjoy!!

By the way, this was written originally (I didn't follow the time constraint) from a prompt from my friend's website (see my profile). The prompt was: James Potter/ Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Common Room, rape.

* * *

"Come on, Potter," Lucius hissed, his wand to the other boy's throat. James tried to growl but a silencing spell kept him from any retort. Lucius quickly dragged him down the dank corridor, his eyes shifting back and forth to make sure the way was clear. They stopped at an especially slimy looking bit of wall where he murmured a quick, "Pureblood," and the wall slid open.

James was quickly dragged into the dimly lit common room. He heard the wall slide shut again as he was shoved unceremoniously onto one of the many green velvet couches littering the room. The other boy cast a quick silencing charm on the room and ordered him to strip. James paled but did as ordered.

With a flick of his wand, Lucius bound his wrists to one end of the couch. James struggled but Lucius only chuckled. He quickly rid himself of his own clothing and spread James's legs as far as they would go on the narrow couch, kneeling between them.

In one quick motion, he thrust himself in to the hilt. James cried out silently and his eyes watered with the pain. Lucius just smirked and began thrusting hard and fast, gripping the hips in front of him hard enough to leave bruises.

James gritted his teeth hard so as not to cry out again as he felt blood begin dripping from his ass. He knew struggling was fruitless and merely tried to concentrate on blocking out the moans now emanating from the other boy.

Lucius finally came with one more hard thrust, grunting out his pleasure. He pulled out and stood surveying the limp boy, blood and semen dripping steadily from his anus onto the couch. With another malicious smirk and a quick wave of his wand, the mess was completely gone and James's wrists were again free.

Lucius pulled his pants back on and turned toward one of the staircases that presumably led to the dormitories. "Now get the fuck out," he said icily, and ascended the stairs, never pausing to look at the other boy.

James lay there a few more minutes, tears sliding down his face. With a concentrated burst of energy, he stood. But his legs collapsed beneath him before he could even take a step. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his kneecaps and knelt there a few minutes more.

Eventually, he managed to pull his closed onto his abused body, his hand shaking so badly he could hardly do up the buttons. Slowly, he crawled to the hidden door and out into the corridor beyond. He only made it a few feet before he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: **How was it?? As awful as I thought?? XD Reviews and critiques greatly appreciated!! :D  
**Edit:** Thanks -Loathing the Veil- for pointing out my mistake!! It's now fixed I hope.


End file.
